Nunca digas nunca jamás
by MRGMAA
Summary: Los merodeadores y Lily son transportados por accidente 46 años hacia el futuro. Esto los sitúa en el último curso de James Sirius Potter. Vive los problemas y amoríos de los merodeadores, Lily y los hijos de Harry. ¡A leer!
1. La venganza

Capítulo I: La venganza

**Capítulo I: La venganza  
**_2 de septiembre de 1977_

Eran las 6 y media de la tarde y Lily Evans corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts de vuelta de la biblioteca. Era su último año en el castillo y definitivamente no se iba a dejar amargar por JAMES POTTER. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de ira. La humillación de haberla hechizado en mitad de la sala común haciendo que se ruborizara cuando Potter le pidió salir sencillamente era imperdonable. Pero ella no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, le demostraría a esos malditos engreídos que ella sabía hacer más que gritar y enojarse. Sí. Esta vez Lily había decidido pasar por alto las normas del colegio y hechizarles. A los cuatro. Había estado reflexionando un tiempo si incluir o no a Remus y Petigrew, pero, ya que ninguno de los dos había hecho nada para impedir su humillación, decidió castitgarles también a ellos. Lo siento, Remus, pensó.

El hechizo consistía en hacerles parecer ancianos durante unos días. Probablemente se las arreglarían para pasarlos en la enfermería, pero alguien los podría ver y ella se encargaría de contar la historia por todo Hogwarts (omitiendo que era su culpa, ya que entonces las fans de los merodeadores se le echarían encima...).

Interceptaría a los chicos en un corredor del tercer piso de camino a la cena. Se dirigía hacia allí.

Y efectivamente, al doblar la esquina y esconderse detrás de una armadura pudo escuchar la voz de Sirius Black riendo:

En serio, Cornamenta, tenemos que hacer eso más amenudo, aunque sea sólo para volver a ver la cara que se te quedó a ti. – rió estrepitosamente. Lily oyó como la chirriante risa de Pettigrew le acompañaba.

Canuto, entiendeme, es raro ver a Evans roja por algo que no sea ira... – Lily cerró los puños. Maldito egocéntrico Potter. – Pero no será necesario hechizarla, lo hará por si sola...- continuó James. Lily casi pudo ver como sonreía. Lívida de ira, sacó la varita de la manga de su túnica y murmuró unas palabras en voz baja.

Entonces, varias cosas sucedieron a la vez. Una explosión, un grito, un golpe, mucho polvo y Lily sintió como se desmayaba.

()()()

Cuando Lily abrió los ojos estaba contemplando el techo del mismo pasillo donde se había desmayado. Por cómo se sentía podría decir que había estado días en aquel estado, pero cuando miró su reloj vio que apenas había transcurrido un minuto. Lentamente se incorporó. La moqueta del suelo parecía algo más gastada que antes. Tal vez había sido un efecto del hechizo. Frunció en ceño. En la biblioteca no ponía nada de que el hechizo causara daño alguno, y menos que hubiera una explosión. Miró a su alrededor. A sólo unos metros de ella estaban los cuatro merodeadores, todos inconsientes. Lily sacudió la cabeza, perpleja. En sus caras no había ni una arruga. De hecho, estaban exactamente igual, quitando el hecho de que estaban inconsientes. En ese preciso instante, James Potter levantó la cabeza.

¿D-Dónde estoy? – preguntó con voz débil. Lily lo miró con odio retenido.

En exactamente el mismo lugar que hace tres segundos, Potter. Parece que te desmayaste. – sonrió – Vaya, vaya, el famoso James Potter se desmaya en mitad del pasillo – añadió con desdén.

Pues como veo tu no estás en mejores condiciones, Evans.

En aquel momento Lily se dio cuenta de que seguía tendida en el suelo. Hizo una mueca y se levantó de un salto.

Al menos yo si recordaba dónde estaba – escupió y se dio la vuelta para irse. Pero James la detuvo.

¡Evans!

¿Qué quieres? – James sonrió

Vuelve a sonrojarte para mí.

Lily le dio una bofetada. Entonces escuchó unas risas a su espalda, los demás mereodeadores habían despertado.

Bueno, ya que tienes a tus amigos para que te cuiden me puedo ir – dijo Lily en todo mordaz.

¿Es que te preocupo, Evans? – preguntó James con burla.

¡NO!

Pero te encantaría salir conmigo...

POTTER

¿A que sí?

¡NO! – James se acercó a ella

Vamos, admítelo Evans.

Cualquiera, menos tu, Potter, cualquiera. Por ejemplo... – Se dio la vuelta en busca de inspiración para el insulto – por ejemplo... – se topó con la mirada de los otros merodeadores. Sonrió. – Peter, por ejemplo. – Golpe bajo.

¿Ah si? – James se apartó y se dió la vuelta para marcharse. Lily creyó ver una lágrima. Se sorprendió a si misma arrepintiendose de lo que había dicho.

Potter – James se dio la vuelta. - ...piérdete – se arrepintió en el último instante.

()()()

James, Remus, Sirius y Peter anduvieron en dirección al Gran Comedor en silencio, al parecer sin percatarse de que más miradas de lo normal se posaban en ellos hasta que se toparon con un chico al parecer de cuarto o quinto año al que no conocían.

Hola, James – saludó – Eh... espera, ¿eres James Potter, verdad? – parecía dudar.

Eh, sí claro – respondió James confuso

Ah, bien, Al me ha dicho que te tiene que decir algo importante, creo que tiene algo que ver con vuestra familia. Dice que te ve en los terrenos. – sonrió y el chico se marchó apresuradamente.

¿Quién es Al? – preguntó Sirius perplejo.

Ni idea – respondió James igual de confuso.

Bueno, vamos a los terrenos a ver qué quiere y quién es – sugirió Remus. Los demás asintieron.

Dijo "creo que tiene algo que ver con vuestra familia"... ¿Desde cuándo hay alguien en mi familia que estudia en Hogwarts y se llama Al?

()()()

Albus Severus Potter estaba sentado al lado del lago contemplando los terrenos. Acababa de recibir una lechuza de sus padres diciendo que volvieran a casa por navidad. Había llamado a su hermano de forma tan urgente porque le sorprendía el repentino cambio de planes de sus padres. Oyó que alguien se acercaba y en cuanto alzó la vista y vio quiénes se le acercaban no pudo evitar que el sandwich que comía se le cayera de las manos. Conocía a aquellos cuatro chicos. Eran exactamente igual que los de la foto pegada en la habitación del cuarto de su hermano en Grimmauld Place.

James Potter, alto, pelo revuelto, gafas... exactamente igual que su hermano. Aunque si te fijabas bien podías ver pequeñas diferencias como la nariz algo más recta y los ojos un poco más oscuros de su abuelo.

Sirius Black, igual de alto que su mejor amigo y muy apuesto, con el pelo negro que le caía sobre la frente.

Remus Lupin, cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel y tez muy pálida. Albus reconoció en el algo de Teddy.

Peter Pettigrew, bajito, con algo de sobrepeso, ojos acuosos y muy pequeños. Albus no pudo describir con palabras lo que sentía en aquel momento, observandolos. Los ídolos de su hermano, y tal vez también suyos, muy en el fondo.

No podía ser. Estaban muertos.

()()()

James caminaba hacia el lago seguido muy de cerca por Sirius, Remus y Peter. Sentado junto al lago había un chico que parecía estar en sexto año. Tenía el pelo negro muy despeinado, parecía ser alto y llevaba gafas. Era casi una copia de él mismo, excepto por el hecho de que tenía los ojos verdes. Se sorprendió de no haberse fijado en él antes.

Cuando el chico se levantó apresuradamente, James le tendió una mano y dijo:

Hola, supongo que eres Al,verdad?

Así es – respondió Al – Albus – le tendió la mano – Albus Severus Potter.

James se quedó mirándolo perplejo. Él era el único Potter en el castillo y estaba seguro de no haber visto a Albus antes. ¿Y ese nombre? Frunció en ceño, ya lo pensaría luego.

Encantado – James intentó forzar una sonrisa – Pero, ¿quién eres exactamente? – Albus sonrió.

Eso puede esperar, creo que ustedes deberían ir inmediatamente al despacho de la directora, vamos, os acompaño.

Mientras Albus se encaminaba hacia el despacho de la directora (profesora McGonnagall) detrás de él James, Remus y Sirius discutían en voz baja.

Pues yo creo que esto es una broma pesada, sabéis? – decía Sirius – De los Slytherins, ¿si no por qué se llama Severus?

Canuto, no sé lo que está pasando aquí, pero ahora mismo lo más inofensivo que se me ocurre es que sea una broma – respondió James en tono serio. – Eso, o nos hemos vuelto locos del todo. ¿Por cierto, dónde estará Evans?

Remus, ¿tú qué opinas? – preguntó Sirius omitiendo por completo la último pregunta de James. Remus parecía pensativo:

Pues... la verdad es que no lo sé...

Qué gran ayuda... ¿Colagusano?

¡¡Te apoyo!! – Peter ni siquiera parecía haberse enterado del resto de la conversación. Sirius echó a reir, ajeno a los pensamientos de los otros dos (Remus ocupado intentando resolver el misterio y James pensando dónde podría estar Lily)

Bueno, eso siempre es un buen comienzo, Colag... – pero Sirius fue bruscamente interrumpido

¡¡YA LO TENGO!! – gritó Remus y se acercó a Albus corriendo, que los seguía guiando hasta el despacho de la directora.

¿Albus? – preguntó dudoso

¿Sí?

¿A qué día estamos? – Remus cada vez estaba más nervioso, y Albus por lo visto también

A 2 de septiembre...

¿De qué año?

2023


	2. James, Albus & Lily

Capítulo II: James, Albus & Lily

**Capítulo II: James, Albus & Lily**

Durante el resto del camino los merodeadores estuvieron en completo silencio. Cuando llegaron al desppacho de la directora McGonagall ya los esperaba. McGonagall y tres personas más...

¿Evans? – preguntó James atónito. Lily sonrió, aparentemente complacida por haber resuelto el misterio antes que los merodeadores, aunque en su interior estaba bastante preocupada.

Como ya sabrán – comenzó la directora – se encuentran en el año 2023 – James percibió algo en su forma de mirarles que no le gustó.

Profesora... ¿cómo ha ocurrido esto? – preguntó Sirius

No lo sabemos – contestó una chica pelirroja al lado de Lily. Era unos años más joven que ellos, muy menuda y con ojos cafés. Entonces James se fijó en el último ocupante de la habitación. Se quedó sin habla. Era como mirarse a un espejo, excepto que aquel chico tenía la nariz levemente torcida (sólo levemente, que conste) y los ojos algo más claros que él. Incluso se podía detectar el mismo gesto de arrogancia.

Como no sabemos cuánto tiempo van a estar ustedes aquí, será mejor que os incorporéis a las clases como alumnos normales. – continuó la profesora McGonagall. – Para eso hemos establecido algunas medidas. – carraspeó. – Para empezar, no podrán conservar sus nombres, son demasiado... llamativos. Potter...- cuatro ocupantes de la habitación miraron a la directora. La chica pelirroja, Albus, el chico que era como un espejo y James. – La profesora McGonagall sonrió. – James _Charlus_ Potter. – dijo la directora poniendo especial énfasis en su segundo nombre. – Usted se llamará Thomes Weasley, Black, usted es Anthon Doggy, Lupin, usted es Ryan Tonks, Pettigrew, usted se llamará Timmethy McByton y P- Evans, usted es Mia Gregor.

Todos asintieron hacia su recien adquirido nombre. James comprobó que el chico espejo no paraba de mirarles, bueno, en realidad todos los que estaban en la habitación les miraban. Pero McGonagall no había terminado:

Ellos son Lily Luna, – señaló a la pelirroja menuda – Albus Severus – señaló al chico que les había acompañado – y... – pareció dudar – James – señaló al chico-espejo. James se quedó perplejo. Además de parecer su reflejo llevaba su mismo nombre. Además, se había fijado en que McGonagall había omitidop el segundo nombre de James espejo... ¿por qué?

Ya que su parecido con ellos es... razonable – continuó la directora – Thomes Weasley será su primo segundo, ¿de acuerdo? Ustedes cinco asistirán a las mismas clases que James – señaló de nuevo a James espejo. – Además, usted, Ryan Tonks, se hará pasar por primo de Teddy Lupin, aunque este ya hace mucho que dejó el colegio, ¿de acuerdo?

James y Remus asintieron.

Bien, pueden retirarse, en su dormitorio encontrarán los horarios y libros.

Gracias, profesora – Lily (Evans) sonrió.

Los cuatro merodeadores, Lily y los hermanos Potter salieron en camino a la sala común en completo silencio.

¿En qué curso estáis? – preguntó Remus con interés

Mi hermana está en 4º, Al en 6º y yo en 7º - contestó James espejo

Nosotros vamos todos a 7º - informó Lily con aplomo. James espejo asintió y la observó con cautela.

¿Y cómo decíais que os llamáis? – preguntó James (Charlus Potter) de pronto.

Yo soy Lily, él es Albus y él de la cara arrogante James – Lily Luna sonrió, satisfecha por su aclaración. Pero ésta causó una explosión de orgullo retenido de James espejo.

Como bien dice mi hermana, el de la cara arrogante soy yo, aunque será por que tengo algo de qué presumir, ¿no? Quiero decir cualquiera no puede manejar llamarse como me llamo: James S...

¡JAMES! – le interrumpió Albus.

¿Qué? – preguntó su hermano, molesto por la interrupción. – Se van a enterar tarde o temprano, Al, Neville suele explotar en clase y dice mi nombre completo...

Pues espera a que Neville explote, no te pre-ci-pi-tes – Los ojos verdes esmeralda de Albus fulminaron a su hermano.

Tras ese leve intercambio de opiniones siguieron su camino en silencio. Cuando llegaron al tapiz del quinto piso que James y Sirius solían utilizar como atajo a la sala común Sirius llamó a los hermanos Potter, extrañado de que pasaran de largo.

¿No conocéis este pasadizo? En nuestra época lo conoce todo el mundo...

Ahí no hay ningún pasadizo – dijo James espejo sonriendo – Tengo entendido que en la famosa _Batalla de Hogwarts_ se destrulló.

¿Qué batalla? – preguntó James (Charlus Potter) interesado.

La batalla en la que mi padre ven...

¡JAMES! – le interrumpió Albus de nuevo – No les puedes contar NADA sobre papá. – Le lanzó a su hermano una mirada significativa.

Tienes razón... – contestó James espejo arrepentido - ¿A alguien le apetece una partida de ajedrez mágico?

Así pues, 10 minutos más tarde los dos James estaban en mitad de una dura "batalla" de ajedrez.

No conseguirás ganarme, James – dijo James espejo sonriendo. Realmente le había costado no decir "abuelo". – Lo llevo en la sangre

Oye James – dijo el otro

Dime

¿Cual es tu segundo nombre? – James espejo vaciló

No te lo debería decir, pero... – sonrió

...en el riesgo está la emoción – acabó James (Charlus Potter) sonriendo también. – Venga, dime – esto último lo dijo con cara de perrito degollado (o más bien ciervo)

Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra decirle a Al que te lo he dicho...

Lo juro.

Gracias – James sonrió – Mi nombre completo es James Sirius Potter.

()()()

Lily Luna le había enseñado a su abuela lo que era el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo (Lily Evans lo reconoció como el mismo que había tenido 46 años atrás) y luego se marchó con sus amigas.

Lily (Evans) se dispuso a ponerse cómoda en su habitación del futuro. Seguía sin creerselo del todo. De hecho, la primera vez que vio a Albus Potter se sorprendió pensando lo guapísimo que era, para luego darse cuenta de que era igual que James. Suspiró. Los hermanos Potter le caían bien. Bueno, al menos la chica de 4º que se llamaba igual que ella misma y Albus. No estaba segura de qué opinaba del hermano mayor. Se preguntó si serían descendientes del James Potter que conocía... Y en tal caso... ¿serían sus hijos? ¿O sus nietos? ¿Y quién sería su madre? No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al pensar en los ojos color café del hermano mayor. Se llamaba James... ¿era Potter tan egocéntrico como para ponerle a su hijo su propio nombre? ¿O no era su hijo? De pronto pensó en Albus... Albus Severus... no, definitivamente, no eran hijos del James que conocía. En parte se sentía aliviada, en parte horrorizada... ¿Realmente había sentido celos al imaginarle con... otra? Se estremeció... no supo bien si por celos o por enfado con ella misma... quizá por las dos cosas.


	3. Estrés

Capítulo III: Estrés

**Capítulo III: Estrés**

- ¡ANTHON DOGGY!

- ¿Sí, profesora McGonagall?

- ¡¿ES VERDAD LO QUE ME HAN CONTADO SOBRE UNA FIESTA AYER EN EL DESPACHO DE ARGUS FILCH?!

- No

- ANTHON DOGGY, NO ME MIENTA, ARGUS NO PUDO DORMIR EN TODA LA NOCHE

- Estúpido squib...

- ¿QUÉ HA DICHO?

- Nada

- CASTIGADO ESTA TARDE EN MI DESPACHO

()()()

_Durante una hora libre, en la sala común_

- ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

- ¡¡Por si no te has dado cuenta de estás quitando puntos a ti misma!!

- ¡Como si me importara, POTTER! – Gritó Rose Weasley, prefecta de 6º curso en Gryffindor

- Pero primita... – susurró James Sirius atemorizado por el uso del apellido.

- TÚ Y YO VAMOS A HABLAR A SOLAS, JAMES, Y POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA VAS A USAR LA CABEZA

- Basta – los interrumpió una voz tranquila de una chica alta y rubia de 7º año. James Sirius sonrió.

- Hola, Helen. – sin pensarlo se llevó la mano al cabello para despeinarlo. - ¿Qué tal te fue el verano? – La chica lo miró y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Muy bien, gracias.

- ¿Y te gustaría salir conmigo?

- Humm, eso mejor hablarlo en privado - se volvió hacia Rose - ¿Sabes qué? Creo que con 20 puntos te has quedado corta. – sonrió y salió por el hueco del retrato. Con cara de querer matar a alguien, Rose la siguió, dejando a James Sirius en la sala común acompañado por los merodeadores y Lily.

El chico se dejó caer en la butaca más alejada posible de los otros cinco y hundió la cara entre las manos. Poco después escuchó como alguien se acomodaba en el sillón de al lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó su abuelo en voz baja. Su abuelo muerto, aquel del que tanto le hablaba su padre, el motivo por el cual se llamaba como se llamaba. Ese pensamiento no ayudó a James Sirius.

- ¿James? – esta vez era Lily (Evans) la que había hablado. James Sirius levantó la cabeza y observó a sus abuelos. James, sentado en el sillón observándole preocupado por él, como amigo. Lily, sentada en el suelo delante de él le sonreía. James Sirius también sonrió. En aquel momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas darles un abrazo.

- Estoy bien. No pasa nada – forzó una sonrisa. Su abuela sonrió y se levantó para salir por el hueco del retrato.

- La chica esa... – comenzó James Charlus - ... Helen... ¿quién es? – James Sirius suspiró.

- Siempre la he ignorado. Parece raro que ignore a una chica, pero ella siempre me pareció diferente a las demás, por lo que ni siquiera intenté que se uniera a mi club de fans – sonrió. Resultaba extraño contarle aquello a su abuelo. – Pero a finales del año pasado me di cuenta que no era diferente en el caso de rara... era... – nunca le había contado aquello a nadie, ni siquiera a George, su mejor amigo. – Era especial. Pasé de ignorarla a intentar hablar con ella en cada esquina... parece que no se ha tomado demasiado bien el cambio. – James Charlus lo observó durante un tiempo.

- Eres raro, ¿sabes? ¿Estamos emparentados o algo?

- ¡No! – dijo James un poco más alto de la cuenta.

- Es que... nos parecemos mucho. Diría que le haces gran honor a tu nombre. – James Charlus se levantó y salió por el hueco del retrato sonriendo.

()()()

La clase de transformaciones se pasó rápido para Albus, era una asignatura que dominaba a la perfección. Salió de la clase con sus mejores amigos, Elisabeth y Jack. Elisabeth era una chica de mediana estatura, pelirroja y de ojos azules. Era tranquila y pacífica. Jack era todo lo contrario, tenía una risa estruedosa que inundaba todo el pasillo, siempre estaba alegre y era bastante torpe en las clases. Además, era una cabeza más bajo que Albus y algo robusto y sus ojos oscuros resaltaban contra el pelo corto rubio y la piel pálida.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opináis de los nuevos alumnos de 7º? – preguntó Jack despreocupadamente mientras se encaminaban hacia el gran comedor para la cena.

- Humm – Albus pensó en sus abuelos. Nunca los había conocido y ni mucho menos habría esperado conocerles (por Merlín, ¡estaban muertos!). La noche anterior le había mandado una carta a su padre contándole la noticia mientras su hermano y su abuelo jugaban al ajedrez. Resultaba extraño, casi cómico imaginar que los dos tenían la misma edad...

De pronto, una carcajada de Jack inundó el vestíbulo lleno de gente. Albus levantó la cabeza:

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Lisa dice que...jajajaja... los... nuevos se... jajajajaja... parecen a la foto... jajaja... que nos enseñaste...ajajajaja... de tus abuelos... jajaja... – y siguió riendo. Albus se quedó helado... ¿Tan evidente era? Fuera lo que fuera, le convenía disimular, sobre todo ante la perspicaz Elisabeth. Se unió a la risa de su amigo e intentó mirar a Lisa con burla. Esta no alteró su rostro imperturbable.

- No lo podéis negar... se le da más que cierto aire...

- Lisa, estás loca... – rió Jack.

- Tienes alucinaciones – añadió Albus. Elisabeth los miró con el ceño fruncido y entró en el gran comedor con grandes zancadas.

- Creo que nos hemos pasado – dijo Albus con remordimiento.

- ¡Bah!

()()()

Lily Luna sonrió y observó cómo sus mejores amigas, las gemelas Lucy y Sahra McWhile, reían estrepitosamente.

No lo dices en serio, ¿no Lilipins? – se carcajeó Sahra. Lily le tiró un cojín que le dio en la cabeza a su amiga.

¡Ay!

No-me-lla-mes-Li-ly-pins! ¡Arg!

Vale, vale, pero... ¿no lo dices en serio, verdad? ¡Por favor, dime que tu madre no te ha dicho que te pongas ESO!

Sahra... – advirtió Lucy mientras su hermana señalaba un vestido rosa chillón y con muchos volantes al lado de la cama de Lily.

En realidad – dijo ésta poniéndose cada vez más colorada – fue mi abuela la que me lo envió... – la que está viva, añadió para sí.

Pero no puedes ir al baile con eso... es totalmente imposible... – Sahra hablaba del baile de navidad que se había organizado. A pesar de que aún faltaba mucho para navidad, Sahra y muchas de sus otras compañeras de clase estaban entusiasmadas. Era una idea que Lily Luna no compartía. Le gustaba bailar, sí, pero dudaba encontrar pareja.

Sahra, creo que no voy a ir al baile – decidió la pelirroja.

¡¿POR QUÉ?! – preguntó Sahra totalmente escandalizada.

Porque no tengo pareja, Sa...

¡Nosotras te buscamos novio, no pasa nada! – intervino Lucy radiante. Lily Luna se echó a temblar. Si permitía que sus amigas se encargaran de buscarle pareja de baile, la noche acabaría aún peor que si se quedaba tranquilamente en la sala común...

No hace falta, Lucy...

Sí, sí, sí... ¡¡yo me encargo personalmente!!

Lucy...

Será el más guapo del baile...

Lucy...

...bueno no, el más guapo será el mío...

Lucy...

...dejémoslo en el segundo más guapo...

¡Lucy!

Además, si quieres...

¡¡Lucy!!

...le doy una amortencia...

¡¡Lucy!!

Será genial, ya verás y...

¡¡LUCY MCWHILE!!

()()()FIN DEL CAPITULO()()()

¡Ya está! Me salió un poquito corto, pero en los proximos días actualizaré y pondré más. Hasta ahora ha sido un poco la presentación de los personajes. Por un lado los merodeadores y Lily, por otro James Sirius y su mejor amigo George (saldrá en el próximo cap.), por otro lado Albus, Jack y Elisabeth y Lily Luna y sus locas amigas.

En el proximo capítulo saldrán Scorpius Malfoy y Hugo Weasley!! Espero subirlo pronto.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me hacéis muy feliz, ¡¡gracias!!


	4. ¿Qué ocurre?

Capítulo IV: ¿Qué ocurre

**Capítulo IV: ¿Qué ocurre?**

Las semanas fueron transcurriendo hasta que llegó octubre, y con él el cominzo de la temporada de Quidditch. James Sirius Potter, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor por segundo año consecutivo caminaba hacia el terreno para hacer las pruebas de selección. Él jugaba de buscador, y estaba bastante seguro de que los cazadores serían sus hermanos (que todos los años estaban en el equipo) y su abuelo. Aún se le hacía raro que los ídolos de su infancia estuvieran realemente allí, que todo aquello era real.

La elección de los cazadores, tal como había previsto, fue bastante facil. Al, Lily Luna y James (Thomes Weasley) fueron los qu mejor volaron con diferencia. En cambio, la elección de los bateadores fue un poco más complicada. No se había esperado que se presentara Sirius (Anthon Doggy) y aquello provocó que su mejor amigo George quedara fuera del equipo. Enfadado, George se retiró del campo. James Sirius no le dio demasiada importancia.

- Está bien, que pasen los guardianes. – Sólo dos personas se habían presentado a guardián: su primo Hugo Weasley y ...

- ¿¡Helen!? - La chica sonrió y dió un paso hacia aldelante.

- ¿Sí?

- Eh... ah... pues, eh... tú… - James cogió aire - pf…

- Lo que quiere decir mi hermano es que para hacer las pruebas tienes que parar el mayor número de quaffles posible. – dijo Lily Luna.

()()()

- ¡Jack!

- ¿Qué pasa Lisa?

- ¡Ven!

- Ven tú...

- ¡Jack! – Jack gruñó y se levantó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lisa? – repitió. La chica se dio la vuelta y le miró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. - ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Jack, ahora con más urgencia.

- ...a-hi – sollozó mientras señalaba hacia la pared de enfrente. Jack se giró y miró. En el suelo había un giratiempos. Jack se estremeció. No le gustaban los giratiempos. Pero luego miró a Elisabeth extrañado, tampoco era como para llorar. Además, según tenía entendido, a ella no le daban miedo los giratiempos...

- Lisa... ¿qué ves? – Ella lo miró, al parecer sin comprender. Luego se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa.

- ¿Un giratiempos, Jack? ¿Tu boggart es un giratiempos? – echó a reir con ganas. Luego apuntó con la varita al giratiempos y éste desapareció, no sin antes convertirse en un reloj de arena muggle.

()()()

- ¡Me has humillado delante de todo el equipo, Lils! Delante de... – bajó la voz – nuestro abuelo, Sirius... y...

- ¿Delante de Helen? No, James, te equivocas, si yo no hubiera intervenido te habrías puesto en ridículo. Es decir, más todavía.

- ¡Tenía la situación perfectamente controlada!

- ¡Ja! No cuestiones mi inteligencia...

- Además, yo no le iba a decir que hiciera las pruebas. ¿Crees que podría dirigir un entrenamiento con ella delante?

- La verdad es que lo dudo.

- ¡Pf! Pues podría...

- No suenas muy convencido... ¿Se lo cuento a Helen para que vaya a veros en los entrenamientos? Como no la elegiste...

- Si haces eso te... eh... te... ¡arg! Vale, tú ganas, Lils.

- ¿Te rindes?

- Como tu no lo harás, pues alguien tenía que rendirse, ¿no?

- Oh, qué solidario...

- ¿No me has humillado lo bastante por hoy, hermanita? Por cierto, ¿dónde está Al?

- Ni idea.

En aquello James Sirius y Lily Luna llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda:

- Luces de alba – dijo Lily con tono de aburrimiento, se despidió de su hermano y subió al dormitorio de las chicas a cambiarse.

- ¡¡LILY!! – Lucy saltó sobre ella en cuanto entró por la puerta.

- ¡Entré en el equipo!

- ¡BIEEEEN!

- ¡¡FELICIDADES!! – gritó Sahra desde el baño.

- ¡Ya tenemos dos motivos de celebración! – chilló Lucy emocionada.

- ¿Dos?

- ¡¡Sahra ya tiene pareja de baile!!

- Oh, qué bien. ¿Quién es? – preguntó Lily con entusiasmo mal fingido. En ese momento Sahra salió del baño.

- Adivinaaa

- ¿Igor?

- ¡Noooo!

- ¿Brian McMillan?

- Tampoco.

- ¿Edward Fine?

- No

- ¿Quién?

- ¡¡Tú hermano!!

- ¡¿COMOOOO?! – Sahra sonrió.

- Sí. ¡Albus!

- No lo dices en serio...

- Te lo juro, Lily.

()()()

James (Thomes Weasley) andaba por los pasillos completamente solo, cosa rara en él. Per después de las pruebas de Quidditch Sirius se había ido sin esperarlo con la excusa de tener hambre. Así que ahora James se dirigía hacia la sala común completamente sólo.

Dobló una esquina para encontrarse con una escena que lo dejó helado. Lily Evans estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apollada en la pared, llorando. Tenía el rostro escondido entre las manos y el cabello se caía sobre la túnica. Su varita estaba tirada a su lado en el suelo.

- ¿Evans? ¿Estás bien? – Lily levantó la cabeza y cuando vio quién era la persona que le hablaba la bajó de nuevo. - ¿Evans?

James se inclinó a su lado y la abrazó. Lily apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lloró con fuerza. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Evans?

- Nada – rápidamente, Lily se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y salió corriendo. James se quedó un rato en el suelo.

¿Qué le pasaba a Lily Evans lo suficientemente grave para dejar que la abrazara James Potter?

En ese momento un chico con uniforme de Slytherin dobló la esquina.

()()()FIN DEL CAPITULO()()()

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!! Me atrasé un poco... pero aquí está el cap! Espero que os haya gustado! Y gracias por los reviews, me hacéis muy feliz 

¿Qué es el boggart de Elisabeth que tanto miedo le daba? ¿Por qué lloraba Lily Evans? ¿Qué ha hecho Sahra para que Albus vaya con ella al baile?

**Avance capítulo V:**

- El Slytherin que aparece al final es Scorpius Malfoy.

- Sabremos algo más sobre Albus/Sahra... se liará la cosa bastante xDxD

- A Lily Luna le entran ganas de ir al baile de navidad...

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
